Jeux orageux
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Un orage gronde et Rin en profite pour réaliser un de ses fantasmes, en utilisant tous les atouts de Sesshoumaru, bien sûr! Suit "Par amour" et "Youkai".


_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, cette courte histoire se lit particulièrement bien avec "Come" de Namie Amuro, c'est-à-dire avec la musique (ending __no 7) __qui termine Inuyasha. Bonne lecture. Myriel.  
_

-----

**Jeux orageux**

Le tonnerre gronda au loin et les voyageurs forcèrent un peu le pas pour se rendre plus rapidement à la maisonnette qu'ils apercevaient.

- C'est une chance que tu aies trouvé cette habitation abandonnée, Sesshoumaru. Ce sera un orage terrible.

Le youkai ne répondit rien, mais il jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel noir de nuages. Le vent était déjà fort. L'odeur de l'orage saturait l'air et il ne suffirait que d'un éclair pour mettre l'atmosphère en feu. Jaken entra dans la cabane, tenant la petite Muko dans ses bras. Rin les accompagna pour vérifier l'installation, pendant que Sesshoumaru restait à l'extérieur, sur la petite galerie couverte. Il savait que Rin allait bientôt venir le rejoindre. Il l'avait deviné au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé tout à l'heure. Il attendit donc en regardant les nuages s'amonceler au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle sortit bientôt et se tint à ses côtés en fixant le ciel.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Mmm?, lui demanda-t-il, sans la regarder.

- Tu ne dois pas sentir grand chose dans cette atmosphère chargée d'odeurs d'orage, non?

Il leva un sourcil, interrogatif tout à coup. Pourquoi lui demanda-t-elle une telle chose? Rin se tourna vers lui et appuya une main sur son épaule.

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi, depuis une semaine, je te force à l'abstinence?

Cette fois, il la regarda. Oui, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait toujours des excuses depuis leur départ du village. Il s'était dit que c'était peut-être à cause de la proximité de Jaken et Muko, mais il y avait donc une autre raison?

- C'est à cause de l'orage, tu vois.

- De l'orage?

- Oui. Nous sommes en pleine saison des pluies, alors je me doutais qu'on en aurait un bientôt.

- Et?

- J'ai le goût de jouer un petit jeu avec toi.

- Quel genre de jeu, Rin?

- Un jeu violent, dit-elle avec quelque chose d'excitant dans les yeux.

Il attendit qu'elle lui explique.

- J'ai patienté pour qu'un orage se présente afin que j'aie une chance de faire durer le jeu un peu plus longtemps. Tu vois... Depuis la cérémonie, je récupère très vite de mes blessures. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être se permettre de jouer ainsi, puisque, même si tu me blessais dans le processus, je m'en remettrais.

- Te blesser?

- Ça peut arriver quand tu perds ton contrôle, non?

- Je ne perds jamais mon contrôle, Rin.

- Exactement. J'aimerais te le faire perdre. Juste un peu.

Rin devina à son expression qu'il était sceptique face à cette possibilité. Elle s'approcha et retira l'armure de Sesshoumaru, son épée, puis son kimono de soie en lui expliquant:

- Mon chéri, voici les règles. Tu n'as pas le droit à tes armes. Tu es déjà une arme toi-même, alors... Et puis, tu me donnes une chance, tu joues torse nu, dit-elle en retirant le haut de son sous-kimono blanc.

- Voilà, c'est parfait comme ça. De mon côté... Je garde mes armes, mais je retire ma veste, ma ceinture... Je laisse tout cela ici, dit-elle en posant les vêtements sur la galerie.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cabane et se pencha pour dire:

- Jaken. Sesshoumaru et moi sortons un peu. Dans les prochaines heures, il est interdit pour toi de quitter la cabane, quels que soient les sons que tu entends ou les odeurs que tu perçois. C'est bien compris?

- Eh? Mais où allez-vous, Rin-sama? Que ferez-vous?

- Nous serons tout près, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu restes ici, d'accord?

- Bien...

Sesshoumaru entendit le doute dans la voix de Jaken. Il craignait de comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'excitation monter en lui à cette idée. Rin revint près de lui.

- J'espérais qu'un peu d'abstinence te rendrait plus affamé, Sesshoumaru. Nous allons voir si j'avais raison. Bon... Je quitte quelques minutes avant toi. Le jeu est simple. Tu dois me trouver et me prendre. Mais je t'avertis, je résisterai. Tu as le droit d'utiliser la force, j'ai le droit aussi.

Elle s'approcha et effleura sa bouche avec ses lèvres.

- Bonne chance, même si je sais que tu vas gagner...

Et elle partit. Sesshoumaru resta immobile sur la galerie en la regardant se diriger vers la forêt. Elle avait retiré l'élastique de ses cheveux et le vent les soulevait violemment. Il voyait ses hanches se mouvoir de façon sensuelle. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de disparaître et un éclair de désir le parcourut. Il ne sentait déjà plus son odeur à cause du parfum de l'orage. Le tonnerre gronda en même temps que Sesshoumaru : « Tu veux jouer, Rin? J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais. » Et il disparut de la galerie.

----------

Pendant ce temps, Rin s'était mise à courir dans la forêt. Elle touchait les arbres au hasard. Bientôt, elle s'arrêta, le souffle court, et grimpa dans un grand pin. Elle prit soin de calmer sa respiration et elle attendit. Sesshoumaru arriverait sûrement bientôt. En tant qu'humaine, elle n'avait qu'un seul avantage sur lui. Alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le jaki du youkai, Sesshoumaru ne pouvait pas la localiser avec son aura d'humaine. Il devait se fier à l'odorat, un sens sérieusement handicapé lorsque les éléments se déchaînaient ainsi. Elle avait hâte de le voir arriver. Même en sachant l'issue de cette partie, elle voulait la faire durer la plus longtemps possible. Elle voulait qu'il perde son contrôle, elle voulait voir le youkai en lui. Elle avait quelques idées pour y arriver.

Sesshoumaru suivit les traces de sang que Rin avait laissées sur les arbres. Elle avait fait exprès de marquer ainsi la forêt pour le faire courir un peu partout. Il s'arrêtait près de chacun des arbres en écoutant attentivement pour détecter sa présence puis il repartait. Il la sentit tomber sur lui une seconde avant qu'elle ne touche son épaule avec sa dague. Il eut le temps de penser que Rin était sans doute la seule personne capable de le tuer, si elle le voulait. Elle lui fit une entaille légère à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou. Cela ne lui fit pas mal, mais il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Rin mordre violemment la blessure. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

- ARRGHHH!

L'attaque éveilla brutalement le sang de Sesshoumaru qui sentit le youkai prendre le dessus. Il se contrôla à grand peine. Il la vit alors se tourner vers son visage, du sang au bord des lèvres, les yeux scintillants. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui lâcha. Il se pencha sur l'épaule de Rin et la mordit à pleine dents. Il l'entendit crier et il la tint plus fort, en déchirant sa chemise. Elle se débattait pour s'échapper et pourtant, il ne sentait pas l'odeur de sa peur. Il la laissa partir.

Rin s'enfuit rapidement, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne la perdrait plus de vue maintenant. Elle sourit de satisfaction en sentant la brûlure sur sa peau. Son idée avait été plus efficace qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le youkai en Sesshoumaru était plus près qu'elle le croyait. Elle se sentait follement imprudente en sachant qu'il la pourchassait. Elle savait très bien qu'elle jouait avec le feu et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela follement excitant.

Un éclair illumina le ciel, suivi presque instantanément par un coup de tonnerre. De grosses gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber. Ce fut l'averse. C'est à ce moment-là que Rin sentit des griffes déchirer le tissu de son pantalon et marquer légèrement sa peau. Sesshoumaru était derrière, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers lui. Il la bascula sur le ventre et la pénétra brusquement, en maintenant son bassin avec ses mains. Rin cria de surprise et aussi de plaisir. Presque tout de suite, elle le sentit venir en elle plusieurs fois.

Elle profita d'un de ces moments pour échapper à sa prise et se remettre à courir. Mais Sesshoumaru n'avait pas fini. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que sa jouissance à elle. Il s'élança vers Rin, la prit par la taille, la tourna vers lui et l'appuya à un arbre en la pénétrant encore une fois. La pluie tomba à verse sur eux pendant que Rin s'accrochait à ses épaules en gémissant. Le sexe de Sesshoumaru sortait complètement de son corps avant de revenir avec force. À chaque nouvel assaut, Rin enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau en criant.

Les mouvements continuèrent sous les coups de tonnerre qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Sesshoumaru la sentait tout près de l'extase, lorsqu'un brusque picotement de danger traversa son cuir chevelu. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser, il agrippa Rin et se projeta en arrière. Au même moment, la foudre tomba sur l'arbre. Rin atterrit violemment sur le sol, Sesshoumaru profondément en elle. La vague de plaisir la submergea et elle s'accrocha à son dos. Sesshoumaru, en sentant Rin se refermer sur lui, se laissa emporter une deuxième fois. Lorsqu'elle traversa son corps, la jouissance fut incroyablement violente, plus puissante et plus longue qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il cria en même temps que la semence se déversait en elle. Des morceaux de branches et de feuilles tombaient sur son dos. Le sol tremblait encore suite à l'attaque de la foudre. L'électricité grillait sur l'arbre dévasté.

Sesshoumaru s'effondra sur Rin. Ils respiraient tous les deux très rapidement. Elle passa son bras sur sa peau en fermant les yeux. La pluie continuait de tomber et les cheveux mouillés de Sesshoumaru était partout sur elle. Lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle, il lui dit:

- Tu es complètement folle, Rin.

Elle ouvrit avec peine ses cils lourds d'eau pour le regarder, mais il resta couché sur elle, la tête dans son cou. Elle lui répondit, en parlant près de son oreille pour couvrir le son des gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol :

- Probablement, oui. Mais en dehors du fait que ce petit jeu était fantastique, puis-je me permettre de te dire que j'avais une raison pour tout cela?

Cette fois, il releva la tête pour la fixer. Elle repoussa les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux pour bien le voir.

- Je voulais que tu me laisses voir tous les côtés de toi, Sesshoumaru. Même ceux que tu juges trop violents, trop sauvages pour moi. Je veux les voir parce que je veux que tu saches que j'aime tout de toi, pas seulement ton apparence humaine. Que je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu es, youkai.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter la surprise qui envahissait son visage. Ainsi, tout cela ne venait pas seulement de son imagination. Sesshoumaru ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il cachait et contrôlait certains aspects de sa personne.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Sesshoumaru. Je n'aurai jamais peur, même sous ta vraie forme, même avec cette violence qui t'habite. Je veux de tout connaître de toi.

Rin nota qu'un doute passait dans ses yeux, même s'il ne dit rien.

- Sesshoumaru a déjà tout accepté de moi. Le fait que je suis humaine, que je mourrai un jour, que je ne suis pas sage, que j'ai toutes sortes de demandes... Le fait que je ne peux lui donner que des hanyou pour enfants. Non seulement, tu as tout accepté, mais tu aimes tout cela, n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesça sans un mot.

- Je vais te prouver que moi aussi, j'aime tout de toi. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me les montres, ces côtés.

- En jouant à des jeux dangereux comme celui-là?, dit-il en soupirant.

- Des jeux dangereux...? Surtout extrêmement jouissifs, tu veux dire! Même pour toi, j'ai cru comprendre que ça avait été particulièrement bon, non?

Il reprit refuge dans son cou pour lui dire à l'oreille:

- C'était au-delà de l'imagination. Je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose de semblable, Rin.

Sesshoumaru bougea pour se retirer d'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter la grimace de douleur de Rin lorsqu'il sortit de son corps.

- Je t'ai fait mal.

- Bien sûr que tu m'as fait mal, Sesshoumaru! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Arrangé comme tu l'es, avec la façon dont tu viens de l'utiliser, c'est certain que ça laisse des traces douloureuses! Mais franchement, je ne suis pas faite en verre, même avant la cérémonie. Je m'en remettrai! Je t'assure que ça en valait la peine. Demain, quand je marcherai un peu lentement, tu en profiteras pour faire comme moi.

- Faire quoi?

- Ben! Te rappeler pourquoi!

Rin lui sourit, les yeux pétillants. Elle caressa la morsure sur son épaule, dont on voyait encore les marques. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil pour lui indiquer qu'elle aussi l'avait blessé. Il soupira.

- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu es complètement folle.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

- Et tu es parfaite pour moi, Rin. Vraiment... parfaite.

Le sourire de Rin s'agrandit encore et il l'embrassa en la prenant dans ses bras. Il se releva en la transportant. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé son pantalon, le seul vêtement en un morceau. Ils en profitèrent pour regarder la scène. De la fumée s'élevait de l'arbre où la foudre était tombée. Il était complètement noirci et ses branches avaient été projetées un peu partout sous la violence du choc. Rin écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Incroyable...

- Nous serions morts tous les deux.

- Eh? Toi aussi?

- Je ne suis pas immortel, Rin! Franchement... Si la foudre me frappe de plein fouet, je meurs, moi aussi.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Imagine Jaken dire à Inuyasha... que nous sommes morts en train de faire l'amour, frappé par la foudre!

- Absolument pas. Je ne veux pas imaginer ça, Rin.

Elle continua de rire dans ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous ses cheveux mouillés. Ils l'avaient échappé belle, pensa-t-il en ramenant le corps épuisé de Rin dans la maisonnette. Lorsqu'ils se furent séchés, Jaken les vit se coucher dans un coin et s'endormir presque instantanément. « Hein? Sesshoumaru-sama dort aussi? Comme c'est rare... » Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait jamais vu son maître avec un tel visage, comme s'il était en paix et, comment dire?... heureux. Oui, définitivement... Heureux.

_-----_

_Hey hey! Ça faisait longtemps que je voyais cette scène, alors je me suis fait le plaisir de l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Myriel  
_


End file.
